


My Cake

by AluraNightmare



Series: Medical Murmurs [1]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, perry pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraNightmare/pseuds/AluraNightmare
Summary: When JD is still in morning Elliot manages to convince Perry-Idontdoemotions-Cox to try and comfort him... It doesn't go exactly as planned.Based on the Scrubs episode also titled 'My Cake'.





	My Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to watching Scrubs and when this scene came up so did a Word document because i'm apparently incapable of just watching something :)  
> For those waiting for an update on my Soulmate FnF fic Im sorry it is coming please take this offering for now.

Perry couldn’t believe he let Elliot talk him into this. 

Yes, he honestly felt bad for the kid losing a parent, its why he took on all of JDs patients in the first place but if he knew it was going to end this badly, he would never have bothered.

He found himself tugging JD forward into a closed mouth kiss. 

JD froze. 

He was beginning to panic himself. Why was this his life. 

Just as he was about to pull back JD responded for a second hands slipping from his chest, where Perry is sure he was going to shove him away, to his hips that he gripped lightly before deepening the kiss. 

It went on like this for a number of minutes until JDs brain caught up to the situation and suddenly, he was shoving Perry back. He looked so confused that Perry was tempted to call him a puppy but after what just happened, he decided it probably wasn’t the best idea to actually tease the obviously needy resident. 

“What the hell was that Perry!”

“You obviously didn’t want the hug”

“So, what?! The next best thing to tease me over was to use my obvious need of approval from you to your advantage?!” 

Perry sighed resisting the pressing urge to ether facepalm or actually do what he thought he was going to in the first place and punch the kid. He imitated his blonde college and fellow annoyance, Elliot, way too well for someone who constantly claims to be a male. 

He counted to ten forcefully in his head as JD ranted on in the same freaked out tone starting to reach a level that only dogs, or Elliot would hear and understand. When it looked like there would be a break in JDs meltdown Perry took it. 

“Jez Carol, I thought it was obvious. I have the warm fuzzies for you”

“No, you don’t!” 

Perry just raises a brow before realising this conversation was going nowhere. He had better things to be doing then dealing with the confrontation coming which would involve actually dealing with the feelings he surprisingly did feel. He does not want to have that conversation, at all, ever. It would lead to a bragging ex-wife and no one wants that.

So, he turns to leave trying to take the chance to get back to his patients who actually need him right now, especially since he no longer had to deal with JDs neurotic patients on top of that. He’s halted halfway by a hand on his shoulder.

“So, you’re not just sorry for me?”

“JD I’m not having this conversation. Ever”

He turns to find a broad grin on JDs face along with a slight blush that he suddenly wants to know how far It goes. JD steps closer still not taking his hand off Perry’s shoulder until they are pretty much breathing the same air and whispers.

“I knew you liked me, not like this but still”

He closes the gap pressing his lips lightly on his mentors three seconds before said mentors brain catches up with what was said. Next thing JD knows he’s on the floor clutching his bleeding nose as Perry stalks out. He wouldn’t be JD though if he didn’t take the opportunity when presented and called after the embarrassed man.

“Love you too Perry!” 

JD hears Elliot ask how the comforting went and has to wonder for a moment if she knew the feelings they felt for one another and despite her being Elliot he doubts it. 

“I punched him in the face. How do you think it went”?

JD grins. So worth it.


End file.
